makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Pillar 61
Pillar 61 (第61柱 Dai 61-hashira) is the sixty-first chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Memories are pouring into William's head and Empusa remarks that if this keeps up she will lose consciousnessShe is a demon that manipulates and can feel memories and attacks, but she is stopped by William, who comments he is still him and his head is killing him, and uses a spell to defeat her. Solomon turns to Dantalion, commenting that he is late, but immediately switches with William. Dantalion is unnerved. Camio calls Empusa a pitiable demon, confirming with Sytry that the aim of the enemy is Dantalion. Elsewhere in Hell, Gilles reports to Baalberith that the watchdog has departed, as well as general Hekate - they will have a stake out and draw out the heavenly being. Baalberith comments that Dantalion's rebellion is out of date and asks about Sytry, saying that if Gilles is lying then his doll is in trouble. Gilles says that Baphomet and the like are equally hurt and no matter what Dantalion says he's pretty weak. Baalberit orders that it's urgent that they delay Dite's casualties and capture Dantalion, alive or dead. William is shocked to see a swarm of demons in the sky, Sytry informs him that it's Hell's military, but bigger. Uriel says that they probably followed him into Dantalion's territory as an excuse to overrun him, William was also used. Dantalion goes to wake up Baphomet and Gilles appears, exclaiming at his usefulness. Empusa asks what a nephilim is doing with all that wisdom. Sytry says that he lied to him and Gilles replies that he was really immature, but all is forgiven. He is overjoyed at the look on Dantalion's face - saying it turned him on. Empusa comments Baalberith must have a plan and that Hell has as good as succumbed to the Pagan King, she only wanted to play with Baphomet. She escapes with a bittersweet expression at how she'll be the cause of his death. Camio says she wasn't as useful as she thinks and Uriel adds that the great King has all the young ones and the old shouldn't interfere, he couldn't even break the barrier surrounding William. He asks if Gilles predicted this, Gilles says not really, but they overkilled it. Dantalion attacks him, but Gilles comments that it was weak. Dantalion is aiming to send Baphomet to Limbo (promising to figure out Baalberith's scheme), whatever it takes - commenting he'll kill everyone, to William's shock. A demon calls out to him, proclaiming that the angel Uriel has invaded his territory to lead a rebellion against him and his heaviest sins and that he should surrender with grace. Dantalion shouts to Hades Pluto if he wants to die, that an ant that crawled to power shouldn't have pride. Camio tells Dantalion that if he starts a fight here it really will be a rebellion. Dantalion doesn't answer, instead takes off to fight. Characters * William Twining * Empusa * Dantalion * Sytry * Uriel * Solomon * Camio * Baphomet * Baalberith * Gilles de Rais * Pluto (first appearance) * General Hekate (mention) Important Events Gallery Reference Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 11